


Fe

by Ostodvandi



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Gautier is really cold, and Sylvain has to shelter his fiance from the cold.





	Fe

**Author's Note:**

> And last day of sylvix week is here!! BOY I'm exhausted. And ephlyon week is next. Good lord.
> 
> Today was free day prompt! Also I did this in tandem with @/roslynnmena on Twitter. ON GOD go check out her art it's amazing.

Gautier is really fucking cold.

Felix already knows this, ever since he was a child and he’d visit this hellish place in autumn, and yet he always comes unprepared. As the usual memories of their childhood together flood his mind, he rubs at his own arms, teeth shaking slightly.

He remembers running through this place with Sylvain, exploring every little spot to find ways his friend could hide from Miklan when he was gone back to Fraldarius. He also remembers stroking Sylvain’s scars of the multiple times Miklan hurt him.

They could pass for war scars to anyone else, but not to him, who knows Sylvain’s skin like a map.

‘Fe! Darling!’ Felix sighs, turning around just in time to meet his fiance’s brown eyes. He immediately wraps a bit of his own cape around Felix, sheltering them both from the biting, familiar cold. But the warmest thing is his smile. ‘I was wondering what you could be doing out here when it’s so cold… You’ll get sick, Fe.’

‘I’m not made of paper, Sylvain.’ he whines, but curls up in the hug, against his warm chest. This is miles better, but Sylvain doesn’t need to get his ego stroked further by something as simple as this. 

‘Yes, but you hate extreme temperatures, don’t you?’ he leaves a kiss on Felix’s hair, and makes him wonder why the hell everything about Sylvain is so warm, especially today. ‘So, I must protect my Fe from the terrible weather of my homeland.’

_ My Fe _ . 

Felix is too embarrassed to admit, even to his own thoughts, that those words make his heart do strange things in his chest and his face burn like a wildfire.  _ My Fe _ .

‘Felix?’

He blinks, looking up and waking from his strangely sappy thoughts. ‘W-What?’

‘You were spacing out, babe.’ He leans down, leaving a kick kiss on his lips, and then another and another. Felix’s nose scrunches up, and Sylvain winks. ‘Is my face too much for you to bear? I’d understand if that were the case.’

‘It is, but not in the way you’d like.’ Felix replies dryly, pushing his face away. Though, that also means the cold air can fill the space between them. Felix shivers, and Sylvain hugs him close again.

Now it’s his fiance’s turn to zone out, it seems, because there’s something on his face that is distracting Sylvain deeply.

‘What are you thinking about now?’ he sounds exasperated, expecting something mildly nasty to come out of his mouth. 

However, there are worse things that could come out of Sylvain’s mouth. For example, pure sap. ‘Nothing. Just… There’s some snow on your eyelashes and hair and it’s… a really good look.’

‘...For fuck’s sake.’ Felix groans, shaking his head. ‘Just let’s go back inside.’

‘Ah, that! Yes, I came to suggest that.’ Funny how easily sidetracked he gets whenever Felix is around. ‘Let’s! I’ve got some Dadga coffee for you.’

That does put a smile on Felix’s face, and Sylvain doesn’t miss the chance of kissing it before they head back inside, old memories at their back. 


End file.
